nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Chang Gang
Chang Gang is street gang operating in Los Santos. They are involved in almost all types of criminal activity to some degree. They allied with many gangs, and are known associates of the The Families and the Leanbois. History Chang Gang was started by Mr. Chang & Garrett Jobless. It was Garrett actually who thought of the idea to name it Chang Gang after his husband. They are involved in most criminal activities, from robbing banks, drugs and gun dealing, gang wars and street racing. Expanding & New Members This is the official order of all the members of the Chang Gang from the beginning starting from first to last to join: # Garrett (2017-) (currently active) # Chang (2017-) (currently active) # Margaret (2017) (no longer a member) # Leah (2017) (no longer a member) # Taco (2017-) (not active, currently in Banhamas) # Randy (2017-) (currently active) # Big D (2018-) (currently active) # Bentley (2018-2019) (no longer a member) # Vinny (2018-) (currently active) # Ramee (2018-) (currently active) # Charles (2019-) (currently active) Dark Web Overseen by the late Simon Harth (now by his brother, Jacob Harth) and ran by Chang Gang, the Dark Web is a online front to sell guns, drugs and other things. The Gang has the keys to it all. The Dark Web started as a sale of a Windows XP computer that was in the back office of a convenient store from Mr. Chang and Bobby Brown to Sayid for 8000 dollars. With that very computer, Sayid created the Dark Web and had Chang and the crew be the owners to the keys. PDM Court Case Law enforcement began looking into PDM, which was owned by Vinny at the time because of his connections to Chang Gang. They suspected him of providing money to an organized gang. The investigation lasted months, with Vinny and the several other members receiving warrants to search their properties. The gang perceived the investigation to be over, believing that the police had no substantial evidence. However, Vinny and Chang were put into prison and were due to appear in court. Chang Gang eventually won the case. War with the Koreans Sun Moon accused Ramee of owing him $30,000 dollars. Ramee refuses pay Sun, stating that he believed Sun laundered money from the LifeInvader accounts. This accusation angered Sun, who demanded to be paid back in a week or else. Sun Moon proceed to shoot at Ramee's feet with an AK-47. Vinny witnessed this event. Vinny and Ramee informed Chang on the situation. Chang arranged a meeting with Sun Moon and the Korean Mafia and asked what occurred, they disagreed and culminating in a shootout. Chang Gang took all the Koreans down. After several long days of fighting, Sun Moon and Tim Lee called for an end to the feud, knowing that they couldn't win and after losing more than Ramee owed them. Chang, Freya and Garrett decided to get married in a three way wedding not long after the truce, ending the war for good. Mag Dump Season magdumpSZN.png Known Affiliates Were part of the crew: Bentley Harrison - A old member of the gang from over a year ago. Kicked out from not coming around and for being inactive. Margaret Fox- One of the original members of gang. No longer a member. Leah- Also an original member, though not in the crew any more. Are not part of the crew: Bobby Brown- Considered as member of the Chang Gang, though not actually a part of it.Bobby has actually been around long before the start of the Chang Gang and rolled with Garrett. Pablo Wealth- A known associate of the crew. Not part of the gang. Lawrence Wealth- Twin brother to Pablo Wealth. Boe Jangles- A friend of Charles's. Rusty Johnson- Charles's brother. Niko Caropot- Also a known associate of the crew, but not part of it. Joe Kerr (Joe Caine) - Use to be heavily involved in the gang when he went by as Joe Kerr. Uchiha Jones- Currently not in the Chang Gang but has been part of many things within the crew. Chang Gang Sound Cloud Songs # Vinnys A Bitch (ft. Changus Khan, Randy Bullet, Ramee - Big D # Chang Gang Or Die - Necropolie # Chang Gang Song - Lil Erf # Chang Gang Pt 2 - Lil Erf Trivia * Chang Gang was NOT formed on NoPixel, but on a different server called USARP, this was before NoPixel became a server on FIVEM. * The original core members that started the Chang gang consisted of Chang, Garrett, Taco, Big Margret, Leah and Randy to follow soon after. * Garrett was the one to come up with the gang's name. * Joe Caine, played by Cyr, was originally planned to be inducted into the gang when the new server was created. Unfortunately, he stopped coming around at that time. * Vinny was more heavily involved in crime on the old server before being handed down PDM and becoming the cash supplier of Chang Gang. Videos Chang Gang Trailer - NoPixel Gallery simondeath.PNG|Simon's Death chang2.PNG Garrett.png Taco.PNG RandyBullet.PNG Vinny.png Ramee.png Charles.PNG Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses)